


Art for "The Omega Club" by ryoko21

by penumbria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is art for the Marvel Big Bang 2015 for the story "The Omega Club" by ryoko21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "The Omega Club" by ryoko21

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryoko21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko21/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Omega Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058187) by [Ryoko21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko21/pseuds/Ryoko21). 



> Disclaimer: I make no money from this. I do not own The Avengers or Marvel.
> 
> Find other works from the Marvel Big Bang 2015 (and earlier) at the collection here on AO3 or at the Livejournal page: http://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/

I created two different covers, several banners (several of which are very similar but just tweaked) and two scene dividers.

 

**Main Cover Art :**

 

****

 

**Banners** :

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Scene Dividers** **:**

 

****

 

****


End file.
